helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muramoto Chie
Chie Muramoto '(村本チエ'') was born September 15, 1995. She is a former sixth generation member of Morning Musume. She is also the leader of the units Take Two!, X and the UP FRONT CREATE dance unit, D@NCE LIFE. Muramoto is also a soloist and she goes by the name "Kyou No Onna Noko Chie!". Her highest selling single is "Our Story", with 88,213 copies sold. Muramoto's lowest selling single is "HAT" with only 18,295 copies sold. February 14,2014, Muramoto graduated from Morning Musume (alongside Murakami Chiyo.). History 2001-2002 Muramoto was a former member of a school talent show cover group of Morning Musume called "Flaming Musume". Tsunku got many letters telling him that he should let her and her partner Sakamoto Rine in Morning Musume. After UFA told Tsunku to do so, he talked to them and their parents about it. Sakamoto refused to join, but Muramoto accepted and got private lessons to become a sixth generation member. She was announced a Morning Musume member by surprise and holds a record for being the first underage (Girls aged 10-17 only are allowed to audition for Morning Musume.) member of Morning Musume. 2003 After the lessons, Tsunku put Muramoto in Morning Musume by surprise. Muramoto, along with Tanaka Reina, were the main vocalist in their debut single. November 14, Muramoto joined the group 'FLYING'. 2004 During Muramoto's first year in Morning Musume, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Kamei Eri and Muramoto were chosen to be in Sakura Gumi, while Tanaka, Michishige and Fujimoto were chosen to be in Otome Gumi. April 4, Muramoto debuted into the group Take Three! (as of December 21, 2005 is Take Two!) The cover Morning Musume group 'Flaming Musume' soon ended because Sakamoto moved to Hokkaido. 2005 After Ishimura Maiha's graduation, Take Three! became Take Two!. Muramoto was chosen as leader even though Kamei Eri was older than her. July 18, Muramoto joined the futsal team, Team Haro Project Basuketto alongside Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami and Satoda Mai. 2006 Around early July,Muramoto started to have solo concerts and even made her debut as a soloist.Her soloist name was chosen to be "Kyou no Onna Noko Chie!'.September 12,Muramoto released her first single as "Kyou no Onna Noko Chie!",Girls! Be Ambitious. 2008 January 14, Chie opened her first blog called Kawaii ChieChie!. ''After having it for three months, Chie suddenly closed it. 2009 In an interview,Muramoto stated that her career as "Kyou no Onna Noko Chie!" was done.Four days later,Tsunku confirmed it,but he said that it is just a small hiatus and that she would still be Kyou no Onna Noko Chie! in the future. FLYING started it's activity again in compilation albums and concert performances.It's name was changed to FLYING%,and Kin Momoko replaced Ishikawa Rika in the line up. 2010 After Kamei Eri's graduation from Hello! Project, Tsunku replaced Kamei with C-ute member Hagiwara Mai for Take Two! Also, Muramoto starred in her first moive "Ame's Diaries" along with Tanaka Reina and Natsuyaki Miyabi. After, she starred in the musical ''Love Or War? ''with all of C-ute and Shimizu Saki. Muramoto got a scholarship to a dance school for high school students. She accepted the scholarship and currently goes to the school. 2011 Hagiwara and Muramoto starred in Take Two!'s first drama, Joshiko-sei no koi (''School girl love!). Happy Jikan's single "School Girl Love" was sung by Take Two! and used as the opening, the ending being "Winter", an original song by X. June 2011,Muramoto held a solo live.It was her first solo live since 2008,and Muramoto stated that "Kyou no Onna Noko Chie!" would be coming out of hiatus. August 14,Kyou no Onna Noko! released her revival single,Fall Break. Muramoto starred in the movie "Don't be scared'. Muramoto portrayed the character Junko Ren. Muramoto resigned from '''Team Haro Project Basuketto, having Berryz Koubou member Shimizu Saki,replace her. 2012 Chie opened a new blog called Chie's Day!Wasshoi!, ''where she writes an entry everyday about her day to keep in touch with her fans. September 2012, It was announced that Chie will be starring in the movie,"Big Sister" with Kudo Haruka and Kanon Fukuda. It was announced that Muramoto would be going back to her activites as a soloist.The release of her sixteenth single,''ANOTHER DAY IN LIFE was announced. 2013 January 5,ANOTHER DAY IN LIFE was released.The single reached #1 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 70,678 copies sold. January 8,it was announced that Muramoto would be holding auditions for a new dance group with her.The group's name is D@NCE LIFE.'The auditions for the group started February 18,2013 and ended April 8,2013. At Morning Musume's Budokan performance on 11/28, Muramoto (alongside Murakami Chiyo) annoounced her graduation from Morning Musume. This was Muramoto's official statement: ''Wow...It's been nearly eleven years already. When I first joined Morning Musume, I'll admit, I was scared. I didn't have my Flaming Musume sidekick by my side and all the other girls were much older than I was. People in my school often reminded me though, "You are lucky,you get to join one of the biggest girl groups in Japan.". But I couldn't believe it. So I gave it two years to decide my fate. By that time, I was a center,I had alot of friends,and I had the most supportive fans ever. However, I still felt it in my heart that I did not belong. So I gave it another few years. Yet, I still felt a bit uneasy about the whole situation. But, I still had the whole soloist going on, Take Two!, and it was a rough time period for Morning Musume. I am responsoible for Take Two!'s haitus in 2006,actually. They said that Kamei and I were busy with Morning Musume,but actually,it was because of the pressure on my back. Now,I own D@NCE LIFE,and I don't want to let these young girls down. After eleven happy,corrosive,annoying,and succesful years in Morning Musume, I, Chie Muramoto, am proud to say that alongside Murakami-san,I will be graduating around about February or March. There is currently no set date. On the official Hello!Project website,it was announced that Muramoto and Murakami would be officially graduating from Morning Musume February 14,2014,at the Yoyonogi National Stadium. 2014 Following up to their graduation, January 10, Tsunku announced that Muramoto Chie and Murakami Chiyo would revive the unit X as their main Hello! Project group. Profile *'Name: '''Muramoto Chie (村本チエ ) *'Nickaname(s): 'ChieChie, ChiPon,Seven, ChiChu *'Birthdate: 'September 15, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace: 'Yokohama, Japan *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '166 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2014-02-14: Graudated from Morning Musume **2014-02-14: Official X Member *'Up Front Promotion Status:' **'2003-01-19:Member *'UP FRONT CREATE Status:' **'2013-04-08: Member **2013-04-08: D@NCE LIFE Member *'Years in Hello!Project: '''11 years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' '''Periwinkle Blue ' *'Hobbies: '''Dancing, Singing, Bo *'Specialty: I learn dances quickly! *'Favorite Word: '''Shinjiru (信じる,Believe) *'Favorite Food: 'Curry *'Disliked Food: 'Squash *'Favorite Colors: 'Periwinkle,Green,Gold *'Favorite Singers: 'Nana Kitade,LinLin & Yaguchi Mari *'Afraid Of: 'Heights *'Charm Point: 'Dimples *'Favorite Animal: 'Bear *'Languages: 'Japanese and English, is currently learning Chinese *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Shabondama, Egao YES Nude, Morning Coffee & Koi no Dance Site! *'Hello!Project Units: **Morning Musume (2003-2014) **X (2007-2008; 2014-present) **FLYING (2003,2009-present) **Take Two! (2004-present) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello!Project Mobekimasu (2011) **MORNING JIKAN (2003-2014) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello!Project Akagumi (2005) **Wondeful Hearts (2006-present) **Rise Up! (2012-present) * Other: **Team Haro Project Basuketto (2005-2011) **D@NCE LIFE (2013-present) Singles Participated In Solo (Kyou no Onna Noko Chie!) *2006.09.12 Girls!Be Ambitious (Debut) *2006.12.08 Our Story *2007.02.19 Kawaii-Chan (Miss Cute) *2007.04.15 Zutto Chie! (Forever Chie!) Featuring Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko *2007.06.17 HAT *2007.09.18 Ame No Naka De Egao *2007.12.20 HASHIRU! *2008.03.04 Kimi Wa Hontou No Tomodachi/LASTING *2008.05.18 Toshi! *2008.07.04 Damare Idiot! *2008.10.12 Kare To Ranchi *2008.12.24 Saiteru Hana *2009.04.12 Good Luck! *2009.08.09 Jyu Dai?!Ie! *2011.08.14 Fall Break *2013.01.05 ANOTHER DAY IN LIFE *2013.09.18 Immense Affection *2014.05.06 Eien ni Tomo ni, Tomodachi Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *Pyoko Pyoko Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take A Chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai/What is LOVE? (Last) FLYING *Motto "I LOVE YOU" To Iu (Debut & Final) H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Debut) *Sakura Mankai (Final) Take Three!/Take Two! *HAPPY PARADE! (Debut) *Yorokobi!! *Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu *HEY!HEY! *Genki Desu *UTAU!! *Care For You! *Watashi no Ai *Happy Dance! *Don't be mad! *Ai?? *Me vs You *HIMAWARI *Mata Aimashou *Gambatte! *Non stop Love/GOOD BOY *Wasshoi!Wasshoi! *Sakebi,Susurinaki,Stomp! ~Kodomo no Theory~ *Watashi ga Yaritai Subete! / Hitotsu, Hitotsu, Hitotsu KISS X *Anata ni Tsuite (Debut) *Yo! Anata Nashi de! *Lost Smile MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku *Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! D@NCE LIFE Original Songs *Peek-a-U! *Dance Revolution *HELLO, HELLO *Two Four Six *POCKY LOVE, COCKY LOVE Discography Digital Singles *2010.11.16 Magic of Love (T&C Bomber Cover) *2011.06.07 Nani Ka,Nani Ka... (Happy Jikan Cover) *2011.07.18 scene (Heike Michito Cover) *2011.08.19 Shabondama (Morning Musumer Cover) *2011.09.21 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! (Petitmoni Cover) *2012.04.15 Aoi Sport Car no Otoko (Aoiro7 Cover) *2014.02.15 Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (Happy Jikan cover) Solo Songs Not including songs released by Kyou No Onna Noko Chie! *2004.12.04 Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Musume Cover) *2006.12.13 Uranai no Fortune! (Horoscope's Fortune!) *2009.07.15 Stay With You (Hoshimura Mai Cover) *2010.12.01 Odoroki no Attack! (A Surprise Attack!) *2012.09.12 Usotsuki no Me (Eyes of A Liar) Group Songs *2004.02.18 Do It!Now (Morning Musume Cover; with Kamei Eri,Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Harujuku 6:00 Shuugou (Morning Musume Cover;with Kawazu Autumn) *2004.12.08 Watashi no Yougan LAMP! (with Kawazu Autumn) *2006.02.15 Shojo x Shonen (with Murakami Chiyo) *2006.12.13 OUTBACK! (with Takahashi Ai & Kamei Eri) *2007.03.27 Debate Watashitachi wa Yoku Ronsoushimasu.... (We Argue Alot; with Tanaka Reina & Mitsui Aika) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika,JunJun and Linlin) *2009.07.15 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (One Passionate Kiss; with Takahashi Ai,Niigaki Risa & Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (Big Eyes; with Kamei Eri,Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina) *2010.06.09 Idaina Big Band! (Great Big Band!;with LinLin) *2011.10.12 What to do! (with Kawazu Autumn & Saburo Mami) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (My Era!;with Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina) *2012.10.10 Aishiteru, Mirai Shoujo (with Muramoto Chie and Ono Sayuki) *2013.01.23 Egao no Twilight (With Muramoto Chie and Ono Sayuki) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (Fluttering Heartbeat; with Michishige Sayumi,Iikubo Haruna,Fukumura Mizuki,Ishida Ayumi & Ikuta Erina) *2013.08.28 Ah! Enjoy Life! (With Murakami Chiyo and Saburo Mami) Releases Photobooks Solo *2005.06.22 Kawaii Chie!! (カワイイ智恵!!) *2005.08.19 7 *2008.01.17 Bishoujo! *2009.09.20 HAPPY GIRL (幸せな女の子) *2012.07.16 G•R•A•C•E *2013.12.04 Dawn of Smiles (笑顔の夜明け) *2014.02.01 Sayonara, Chie。(さよなら、千恵。) Group *2003.07.15 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6th Generation Members Shashinshū (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Muramoto and 6th generation members) *2014.02.15 Sotsuguyo Valentine's Day (with Murakami Chiyo) Digital Photobooks *2008.08.19 ChiLin 68 (Muramoto Chie 'and LinLin) *2009.09.12 ChiLin 68 Part 2 ('Muramoto Chie and LinLin) *2011.11.11 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Chie version) *2012.12.30 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (Chie version) DVDS Solo *2008.07.12 HEY CHIE! *2013.04.13 MURAMOTO. Group *2011.12.18 Loving (with Niigaki Risa,Michisige Sayumi,Tanaka Reina,and Mitsui Aika) Acts Movies *Ame's Diaries (Release December 22,2010) *Don't Be Scared (Released:October 14,2011) *Big Sister (Released: January 18,2013) TV Dramas: *Joshiko-sei no Koi (2011) *Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (2012) Musicals *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2008 Cinderella The Musical *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! *2010'' Love Or War? TV *2003-2007 Hello!Morning *2005-2006 Soreyuke!Gorokkies *2005-2006 Musume Dokyu! *2007-2008 Haramoni@ *2008 BeriKyuu! *2008-2009 Yorosen! *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku *2010-2011 Hello Pro Yanen! Radio *2007-2010 FIVE STARS *2011-2014 What Time is it? Chie Time! *2014- D@NCE LIFE TEAM! Trivia *Is the first Hello!Project member to have the color "Periwinkle" *Tsunku often says that he likes her strong vocal use,and that she is like another Fukuda Asuka. *Says "Shokku!" when she or her peers are shocked. *Muramoto holds a record of being the first underage girl to ever join Morning Musume (the average age to join Morning Musume is 10-17). *Muramoto is bestfriends with LinLin, but she is also close to Murakami Chiyo,Saburo Mami,Mitsui Aika and Kanazawa Tomoko. *She considers Murakami Chiyo her sister. *According to Tanaka Reina,she has the most respect for Konno Asami and LinLin. *Says she looks up to Natsuyaki Miyabi as a good idol. *Tsunku says he sees her at her best in dancing and singing.Although,Tsunku also said that she needs to improve on acting. *Muramoto has been center in Morning Musume ever since her debut. But in Nachatte Renai,Tsunku stated that she could not get the tone of the song,so she recieved only 3 solo lines. *Got the nickname "ChiPon" from Ikuta Erina. *Muramoto said that if she were to graduate,she would be a proffesional back up dancer. *She used to call whoever became leader of Morning Musume "elderly woman".She stopped when Niigaki Risa became leader,because they are only 5 years apart. *Muramoto is one of the top vocalists of the Hello!Project. *Muramoto is the best dancer in all of Morning Musume. *Muramoto and Murakami Chiyo are the only Morning Musume members who debuted before the ninth generation that are not adults. *When asked if she would be graduating for Morning Musume for D@NCE LIFE,Muramoto said no.Murmaoto said that she also had the option to graduate,but she quickly declined because Morning Musume is her life and she feels that she is not ready to leave yet. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is:〜(￣▽￣〜).'' *Got a scholarship to a high standard dance school for high school students.She accepted it,and currently goes to the school. *In an interview,Iida Kaori said that Muramoto lacked the Morning Musume image due to her young age and innocent face,but from the looks of it,she could become an instant center. *Muramoto is very flexible. *Muramoto once had an interview with Fukuda Asuka in 2006. *Muramoto and LinLin facetime each other on the weekends. LinLin says it hard for her because Muramoto likes to stay up alot. *Muramoto has the second longest (after Michishige Sayumi) tenure in Morning Musume, being a member for 11 years, 0 months, and 23 days. Category:Take Two Members Category:Morning Musume Sixth Generation Category:Rise Up! Members Category:Muramoto Chie Concerts Category:Blue Member Color Category:Morning Musume Category:Take Two Category:Births in 1995 Category:Youngest Member Category:Blood Type O